The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to distributed systems and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for managing security of multi-node based distributed systems.
Distributed systems include multiple connected nodes available for distributed applications, such as distributed storage of data objects and/or distributed processing.
In distributed storage systems, data objects may be split into multiple segments. Different segments are locally stored on storage units associated with different nodes.
In distributed computing systems, computational problems may be divided into many tasks, each of which may be processed by a different node.